


And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love [FR] - Texte n°14 : « Sans repos, sans répit »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love [FR] [14]
Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: And that sometimes I'm not happy about it, Extramarital Affairs, Krennso, M/M, One Shot, Ravenous for Orson's body, Someone please tell James Luceno he always messes up with my mind, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Galen Erso tournait en rond, attendant impatiemment le retour d'Orson Krennic sur Coruscant.





	And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love [FR] - Texte n°14 : « Sans repos, sans répit »

**Author's Note:**

> Même chose que pour la dernière fois, une phrase du roman « Catalyst » m'a encore accroché le regard... on lance une pétition pour que James Luceno arrête de ruiner la vie et la santé mentale de ses lecteurs ? (Il m'avait déjà démolie avec le roman « Darth Plagueis »...)
> 
> Mon esprit distordu a juste interprété un peu différemment la phrase d'origine xD Que j'ai intégrée et traduite (mais j'ai toujours l'impression que la traduction enlève l'essence d'origine... :/)

“Orson should have known better than to leave him to waiting and wanting, his mind restless and ravenous for data.”

(Orson aurait dû savoir qu'il ne fallait pas le laisser attendre et espérer, son esprit sans répit et affamé de données.)

 

 

Cela semblait déjà faire une éternité que Krennic avait quitté Coruscant pour remplir ses obligations dans la Bordure Extérieure, et Galen attendait son retour avec une impatience dévorante. Orson l'avait contacté pour l'informer qu'il était en chemin, et son amant faisait désormais les cent pas dans le complexe scientifique, à peine capable de se concentrer sur son travail.

Lyra ne savait bien évidemment rien de cette relation entre les deux hommes. Galen se sentait coupable de le lui cacher, mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment le lui annoncer sans la blesser. Il ne ressentait plus d'amour pour elle, mais il aurait aimé au moins pouvoir conserver du respect.

En attendant, Galen n'avait aucun répit dans son attente impatiente. Son esprit était tourné entièrement vers Orson, et il le maudissait d'être parti si loin de lui. Galen était affamé – il se doutait qu'Orson l'était aussi – et il allait sauter sur son amant dès que celui-ci poserait le pied sur Coruscant. Les deux hommes allaient – au sens figuré – se rassasier du corps de l'autre, ne rompant l'étreinte qu'une fois repus.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai bien précisé « au sens figuré » parce que j'ai écrit le texte alors que j'étais dans une passade Hannibal Lecter... du coup ça faisait un peu bizarre dans ma tête xD
> 
> Il s'agit... pour le moment (enfin je l'espère)... du dernier texte. Alors, si l'inspiration me revient, bien sûr que je reviendrais avec des nouveautés ;) Bientôt, très bientôt, je l'espère.


End file.
